The Summoning
by dawnstar91
Summary: What happens when a pair of siblings do a summoning out of fun? Lots of havoc will happen when they realise that their summon is someone who has... cat ears? And a tail? And what happens when their friend gets jealous of them having their own summon? And a fujoshi secretly stalking their summon? Rated T because I can't guarantee Add won't swear haha XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps, I've decided to write a series because since I'm free now, why not? Probably won't be a hell lot of chapters because you do know I have limited motivation to write sometimes, haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Classes (because 1st jobs need the love too T.T): **

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight**

**Ara: Little Devil**

**Eve: Code: Architecture (2nd chapter onwards)**

**Add: Arc Tracer**

**Other characters will come in in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Hehe, are you ready?" A certain red-haired girl chuckled cheekily as she grabbed a talisman.<p>

"One sec, sis!" Her brother, who also shares the similar red hair as her, said as he completed the remaining of the work, which seems as if it is a magic circle.

"Guys, I-I don't think it's a g-good idea to carry this out." A black-haired girl said worriedly.

"Ara…" the red-haired girl started as she approached her and pulled her cheeks with her hands. "Don't be such a coward! Or are you afraid of demons and ghosts? There's no need to be shy! I'm sure we can be good friends with it!"

"E-Elesis, stop!" Ara begged as she tried to pry open from her tight grip. She sighed. She knew nothing would come out good if they proceed with the summoning ritual. She had seen it herself, people who malpractice and end up getting possessed or devoured by their summons. She tried so many times to convince the two siblings to reconsider about this, but it failed every time.

"B-but, you'll be in danger if you don't do it properly!" Ara insisted desperately.

"Hmph! Like I care! I want to see for myself that I can actually get my own summon by doing the correct procedures!" Elesis said as she clenched her fists and said in confidence.

'What determination', she thought to herself.

"Alright! All set, sis!" Elsword grinned, giving a thumbs up sign to his sister.

"Good job, Elsword. Alright, here goes!" Elesis clutched on to the talisman and chanted some unknown phrases. The magic circle glowed an eerie purple as light enveloped the entire room. Then, a loud explosion occurred.

It took a while for everything to die down. The entire room was cooked with smoke.

"Elsword, you alright?" Elesis asked as she reopened her eyes, trying to search for her brother amongst the thick smoke.

"Yeah I'm all green."

"Ara?"

"I'm fine."

"Most importantly, did it work?" All three eyes glanced towards the direction where the magic circle was. The smoke died down slowly as things become visible again. The room was in a mess, with everything flown all over the place.

There was a hooded figure lying limp on the magic circle.

The two siblings' eyes widened.

"It worked!" The two siblings gathered around the figure and started observing it, while Ara chose to stay a distance away, observing it warily.

"Hmm, it does have a nice hoodie." Elsword said as he touched the two cat ears on the hoodie.

"Could it be…" Elesis started to act dramatic again. "That we've summoned a high ranking demon?!" Her eyes gleamed with amazement as she dragged the hoodie down.

There was a white-haired male, with a long fringe covering his right eye, lying unconscious. The most interesting feature yet, is that he had a pair of white cat ears on his head.

"Are those… are those cat ears?" Elesis gasped as she touched them and twitched them. They were so real. She pulled them gently, trying to ensure herself that they were real.

"Hey look, his hair is so soft!" Elsword said as he ruffled the unconscious figure's hair and trying to create some sort of weird hairstyle.

"G-guys, I don't think it's nice to do that to him…" Ara said from afar, but was blatantly ignore by the two intrigued siblings.

"…Huh…" the figure opened his eyes slightly. Just then, he shot up and hissed like a cat at the three unknown people in front of him, startling them as six flying objects surrounded him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE! AND WHY THE HELL AM I HERE! WHERE THE HELL AM I!" The figure yelled at them, with electricity surrounding his body.

The three just sat there, stunned from the sudden uproar, until Elsword opened his mouth.

"Hey, he got a tail too."

"… Did we summon a combat butler?" Elesis wondered as she observed him from head to toe.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, finally I wrote a neko!Add fic hehe…<strong>

**Oh, do R&R if possible! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was a long tense moment as the trio stared at the cat-man. He just glared at them, with his weapons ready to attack.<p>

"I'm asking this one more time. Where am I and who the hell are you people!" His voice is filled with threat and fear.

"Ehehe… Well you see-" Elesis started, but was stopped when Ara pushed her away.

"Look out!" A flying pulse bullet was thrown towards her.

"Hey, that's not very nice! I haven't finished my sentence!" Elesis said, glaring at the white-haired boy, whose ears are flattened and is hissing at her. She grabbed her sword as she prepared herself to fight him, when the boy suddenly dropped unconscious on the floor.

"…Is he dead?" Elsword asked, poking his cheek.

"Looks like the taming session has to put on hold." Elesis sighed.

"Elesis! I told you he's dangerous! You should do the reverse procedure and return him to where he belongs!" A desperate Ara protested.

"Huh? Don't wanna."

"But-"

"Elsword and I have already agreed to make him the Sieghart family servant. Or could it be… That you're jealous of us having a servant now and you don't?" Elesis ruffled Ara's hair.

"T-that's not it! I'm just worried for your safety!"

"No worries! I have everything under control! After all, who's the top at sword combat in school?"

Ara sighed. Apparently none of them would listen to her.

"Fine then. Let me know if you run into any trouble." With that, she left.

-Two days later-

"Huh? He still isn't awake?" Ara asked Elesis during the school break. "Are you sure he isn't dead?"

"Of course not. He's still breathing. Pffft, how weak is he even? By looking at his body size, he probably doesn't even eat balanced meals." Ara sweatdropped as Elesis rambled on.

* * *

><p>Elesis and Elsword stepped through the door through their apartment, expecting themselves to be met with dead silence again. However, they noticed that everything was neat and tidy, which was so unlike them. The siblings were known for their untidiness, and the only time they got their rooms clean was when Vanessa punished them for burning up the school compound.<p>

"Tch! This place is so filthy! Dynamos, clean up this pile of mess." A voice came from Elesis' room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elesis asked puzzled.

"Cleaning up your room, obviously. If you're going to provide me a place to stay, at least give me a clean place to stay." The white-haired male said, not turning to look at them, as his so-called weapons cleaned up the place.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm asking this again. Who are you two?"<p>

"Your masters, duh." Elsword started, only to be shut up by his sister.

"I'm Elesis, and this is my younger brother, Elsword. And don't mind him, he gets a bit childish sometimes." Elesis said calmly. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, it's your turn."

"I'm Arc."

Elesis observed around the room.

"Hmm… You do make a really good houseservant, though. Given that you can make this room sparkling clean."

"No, I'm not-"

"Well, that's it, you can wear this maid outfit all over the place in this house." Elesis smiled brightly as she handed Arc a maid outfit from her closet.

"NO I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A HOUSESERVANT. AND I'M DEFINITELY NOT WEARING THAT!" Arc yelled.

"But your cat ears do fit into this outfit perfectly!"

"Sis, he's a guy."Elsword snickered.

"I know, I was just poking fun of him." Elesis smiled evilly.

Arc facepalmed. He'll be stuck with idiots for the long time now before he figures out a way to get back.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere at a huge mansion<em>

A white-haired girl with two servant by her side whispered.

"Please, grant me another servant. Someone who would protect me at all costs, someone who have the strength to carry all my stuff, somone who isn't silly and stupid," she said, glancing at the faceless servant who was fidgeting until he noticed her glaring at him, and instantly stood still. "And someone who would follow me anywhere, and obey all my commands." A bright light engulfed the room, as someone was found lying at the magic circle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eve will be human, so that Add will not stalk her for her codes lol. And about who Eve summons, well I won't say anything for now lol. And I called AT Arc because I intend to bring in PT in future chapters and I'm calling him Add, so I just want to clear the confusion.**

**And yes this will eventually be AT x PK/MM x BH (depends on whether I want to do timeskip or not) and maybe Add x Ara.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, you can include them in the review too! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry for not updating much since I'm too busy playing on the Void server these days. (Hey, blame my Mastermind for being too fun, don't glare at me!:() But anyways, just enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"HEY YOU, DON'T TOUCH THOSE STUFF!" Arc yelled at Elsword, who was trying to examine one of his drones.<p>

"What? I was just looking at it! What's the big deal?" Elsword asked, annoyed that Arc always yells at him over the most trivial stuff.

Elesis rubbed her temper. _At this rate I'm never going to get my homework done, _she sighed. It has been two weeks since Arc arrived, and she had to admit, that things aren't going too well here. Not that Arc was being a 'bad kitty' and destroying everything around, but he just doesn't act like how a summon should act in front of his masters. He was extremely picky over everything. He gets pissed off when there's a speck of dirt in this entire house and yelled at them every day about cleanliness. And finally, he's _extremely _lazy. Well, she could understand the nature for cats, but the only thing he ever does is to check on his so-called data and ramble on about finding a way back to his home, or coming out to take a shower or eat chocolates.

"Hey, don't take my chocolates again!" Elsword yelled as he grabbed onto Arc's sleeve.

"Let go of me, you filthy brat. And I do whatever I want." Arc growled, with his ears flattened and his tail flicking threateningly.

"But cats aren't supposed to eat chocolates!"

"Do I look like a full cat to you?"

"Well, not really, but you do have some cat features…"

"Then go away and let me have my chocolates."

Elesis facepalmed. The duo always gets into the most trivial of the arguments. She was glad that they finally stopped, with Elsword still displeased over Arc taking his chocolates.

_Well, at least they finally stopped, _she thought.

However, not even until 5 minutes, she heard screaming again, "HEY, DON'T TAKE MY DYNAMOS AWAY!" It was Arc again.

"Catch me if you can! That's for stealing my chocolates!" Elsword mocked as he ran away with the six objects in his hands, with a furious Arc chasing behind.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her sword and walked towards the two wrestling males, and slammed it on the floor.

"CAN YOU TWO JUST KEEP QUIET FOR ONCE? I'M TRYING TO STUDY FOR MY TEST TOMORROW! Ariel's gonna give me a detention if I perform badly again!" She screamed, with a vein mark appearing on her temper. The two males looked up at her sudden outburst.

"Ehehe… Sorry Sis…" Elsword chuckled awkwardly. Arc just rolled his eyes and walked off, muttering about him being stuck with idiots.

"Geez…" Elesis sighed.

The next day, Elesis and Elsword went to school, making sure not to wake up Arc as they left. They were met with a huge crowd of students standing at the school's gateway, gossiping about something.

"So _she's _coming back today?" One of the girls whispered to her friend.

"It's been _two _months since she last came to school. I can't believe the principal still allowed her to continue classes!" One of the boys said.

"I heard that she's hella rich!" Another said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elesis said Ara, who was standing at the gateway too.

"I don't know, but I heard that a girl from a renown and wealthy family is returning back to school again after suffering from a long illness." Ara replied.

"Look, there she is!" A girl whispered, grabbing everyone's attention towards a luxurious limousine. The car door to the driver's seat opened, as a smartly dressed young man came out and opened the door to the passenger's seat. A foot in white stepped out slowly, as a beautiful white-haired girl with orange eyes emerged from the car, with a faceless servant following suit.

Everyone stared at her in awe. As the car left, she looked back and forth, as if she was missing something. Then suddenly, a loud voice from afar rang through everyone's ears.

"Master! You forgot your lunch box!" Everyone turned towards the source of the voice, only to find a person with long blond hair, dressed in white armour with a huge cannon strapped on his back, holding a lunch box as he ran towards her. And surprisingly, her had something like two pointed ears on his head.

The girl took her lunch box and whispered, "Thank you. You may now go home."

"Huh? But Master said she wanted me to follow her everywhere and protect her." The blond boy whined.

"There's no need to follow me here. It's school, I have myself Oberon here to protect me." She pointed to the faceless servant beside her, who gave him a 'thumb up' sign. "And please refrain from calling me 'Master', you can call me Eve."

"But you said-"

"Now go home and protect my house." Eve orderly firmly.

"Alright!" The blond boy dashed off, completely ignoring the crowd staring at him.

"So she got herself _another _servant?" One of the girls whispered lowly.

"How many of them does she have? 100? Geez, what a spoilt brat she is!" Another said disapprovingly.

Eve walked on, completely ignorant of the crowd staring at her.

"So _that _was Eve?" Elesis asked. "I heard that she even skipped a grade because her grades were above the roof! And not to mention her combat abilities were pretty good too!"

"I guess so… But she's in the elite class, so I guess we probably won't even have the chance to talk to her." Ara sweatdropped. She admitted herself, that she wasn't too fond of rich people.

The day went on fine until the end of school. Elesis bade her friends goodbye as she stepped into her house. She had bought herself hers and Elsword's favourite snack, so she can't help but feel happy. But it was not until she stepped into the house when Elsword dashed towards her frantically.

"SIS! BIG TROUBLE! ARC WENT MISSING! I COULDN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE!"

"Hey lil' bro, I bought your favourite snack to- He WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure you guys already know who that boy is haha XD. And to clarify once and for all, Chung is a wolf boy, NOT a dog. Important that you know this because there will jokes on this in later chapters. And yes Arc Tracer went missing, and no, he's not hiding under the bed. I left the cliffhanger there on purpose, kekeke… :D<strong>

**And FYI I will be overseas for two weeks starting tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to update any chapters during that period of time. Also, if you have any funny scenarios that can be added into the story, do feel free to leave in your reviews or PM me! :D**

**Ja ne~ ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys:D I'm back again! And since I have written like 5 chapters during vacation, I'll just post one or two chapters per day. (actually chapters 4 to 7 are already posted on Tumblr.)**

* * *

><p>"Now what did he do?" Elesis sighed as she looked throughout the house.<p>

"Are you sure he isn't hiding under the bed?" Elsword shook his head.

"That's it. I'm going out to search. You, stay here in case he gets back." Elesis ordered as she dashed out of the house, leaving Elsword at the door on standby.

One hour, two hours, she couldn't find him anywhere. She called out for his name occasionally, but was only returned with awkward stares from the people around her. She sighed as she returned home.

'Now look at what that bad kitty did again. Maybe I'll look again tomorrow after school.'

* * *

><p>-The next day -<p>

"He went missing?!" Ara exclaimed, drawing the attention of several students.

"Shush! Don't say that so loudly! People might hear us!" Elesis covered her mouth. "I guess I might have to make a report if I still can't find him."

"No, you can't!" Ara interrupted. "You aren't even a legal summoner, if the authorities find out, you might get expelled, or worse still, executed!"

"Then, what do you want me to do? I can't leave him missing."

"I'll try and get some help from my relatives if I can. Meanwhile, you stay a low profile while searching for him."

-somewhere in the middle of the town -

Arc wandered around the town, looking around blankly, with his hood on. He managed to make his Dynamos invisible and hide his tail in his pants so that he won't attract any attention from the people around him.

'Finally, I'm away front those stupid brats.' he thought. He just heard that older sister shouting his name, and hid himself under a set of cardboard boxes as he observed her pass by him.

'She sure looked worried just now. Maybe I should have just went back.' He thought as he recalled her worried expression.

'No, I can't. If I go back, I will be stuck in that stupid house again and I won't be able to get back to my own world. At least I'm free now.' he shook his head as he walked on.

He didn't notice something, that his tail accidentally came out of his pants again.  
>"Mommy, look! That boy over there has got a tail! It's so cool!" A young girl pointed to him and said to her mother, alerting him that his tail came out again.<br>"Stay away from him! He's a monster, and you should never touch him at all costs!" The mother shot him a disgusted look, as she dragged her daughter away from him.  
>"But mommy…" He could hear the young girl persuade her mother. It didn't matter to him anyway. He has always been badly treated, even back in his own world. People calling him a monster, people trying to get rid of him everyday, and he had to struggle to survive in the dreaded town everyday.<p>

* * *

><p>- Flashback -<p>

"What a monster!"

"How disgusting! Have you seen those ears? And that tail? Is he even human?"

"He must have been orphaned or abandoned, such a poor thing."

"Of course, who would want to raise such a monster like him?"

Arc closed his eyes as he heard the civilians mock him. It wasn't the first time this happened. He felt himself being kicked in the stomach. He was all used to this. He laid against the wall as he glared at his attackers weakly.

He felt himself being pulled up by the collar as he was flung to the other side of the alley. He wasn't able to do anything. No, he was too weak to do anything. He wished he could stand up to those assholes, beat them up a thousand times, cut them up into mince meat, and feed them to the dogs. He relied way too much on his older twin brother that he couldn't even stand up for himself when he was alone.

"Where are you… Where are you… I need your help again… Hurry up save me… Add…"

-End of flashback -

"Excuse me, sir!"

Arc was interrupted by someone tugging on his sleeve as he was recalling his tragic past. He looked back, and noticed the young girl who commented on his tail previously trying to get his attention.

"Sir, is it true that you are one of people who have animal ears as mentioned in picture books?" she asked innocently. Arc was suprised when he heard her question, as he nodded slowly.

"Can I see them?"

Arc was hesitant as he lifted his hoodie. There wasn't much people around, so he slowly showed her his ears. He closed his eyes, as he braced himself for more mocking.

"Wow! That's so cool! Can I touch them?" The young girl's eyes sparkled in amazement. Arc opened his eyes as he looked at her.

'Wha- What did she just say?' he asked himself. He was shocked. How long was it that someone actually praised him?

He bent down slowly, as he felt the girl's hands touch his hair and his ears gently. It felt surprisingly good. After all, he still had those cat features that he couldn't abandon, so he would naturally enjoy being touched and stroked on his hair.

He waved at the young girl as she ran off to her mother, who was too busy talking to someone to notice that her daughter ran off as they walkef away. He felt happy, a feeling that was so rare to him. Just then, a loud crash and a deafening roar sounded behind him.

Arc turned around, and his eyes widened with shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R if you like it!:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!:) Sorry for not updating for the past few days because I have to attend to some family matters. Anways, enjoy this chapter!:D**

* * *

><p>Elesis wandered along the streets, with her sword being dragged behind. Ara already said she would try to get her brother to help out in the search, but she was still worried.<p>

'What if something really happens to him?' She knew he could fight, but in an unfamiliar environment, who knows what could happen to him? That was when she heard a deafening crash before her.

* * *

><p>Arc stared at the sight in front in horror. A giant blue demon that looks like a dog or a wolf of sort roared. After that, it started to swipe and destroy everything in its way, sending civilians screaming and running away from their houses and shops as they got destroyed in a single blow.<p>

'Berthe…. Why is such a dangerous demon doing here….' he wondered. Shouldn't it be sealed up in the demon realm ages ago?  
>As Berthe starts to terrorize the entire town, and desperate people running for their lives, Arc just stared at the mess in front of him in horror. A tragic scene played in his mind.<p>

_-Flashback -_

_Arc stared at the scene before him. He just stood there, and watched as the small village before him gets destroyed bit by bit. He hid behind a huge rock, as he watched each and everyone of the villagers get captured and were brutally executed in front of him._

_Those so-called government regulations. Curse the government. They were the ones who ordered the execution of the entire village._

_"Go, live, and don't bother about me! You all deserve a future ahead of you…" He could vividly remember his mother's words as she got dragged by the soldiers. He shut his eyes tightly as he couldn't bear to watch his mother die before him._

_"Come on. We need to leave before they find us." He heard his older brother beside him._

_"But-"_

_"It's too late. We're too weak to do anything." His older brother said, not turning his back around as he dragged him away._

_-End of flashback-_

'I can't let this damn demon destroy this town'. Arc thought as he charged towards Berthe, summoning his Dynamos as he sent two high-speed tracking drones towards it. He couldn't bear to see another mass slaughter again.

The drones hit Berthe several times, drawing its attention to him. It let out a deafening roar again as it charged towards Arc at a remarkable speed. He managed to dodge just in time and get some distance away from him. As Berthe got up after crashing right into a shop, he managed to fire off a huge laser at it before it could react. It blasted the blue demon off some distance away, dazing the demon.

'Did I get him?' Arc wondered as he approached the demon. However, just as he let hks guard down, Berthe got up again, slashing him off with its claws. Arc wasn't fast enough to react and was sent flying into a wall. Berthe continued to its assault since it let out a huge ice blast right at Arc, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Elesis was shocked as she dashed towards the scene. 'What is a demon doing here? A high ranked one even.' she wondered. It was then she noticed someone lying unconscious under its foot.<p>

"Arc?!" She had a huge shock. She was filled with rage as she charged towards the demon at full force, with her sword on fire.

The demon wasn't able to react fast enough to deliver a counterattack as it suffered from the devastating blows from the re-haired girl. Flames danced in the shadows as the demon was brutally slaughtered.

"Don't. You. Ever. Dare. To. Lay. A. Finger. On. Him." she screamed in rage as she cut the demon.

As Elesis landed back onto the ground, she looked at Arc and gently carried him up onto her back as she sighed.

"Please… Just endure this a bit more… I'll get you a recovery potion once we get home… So please, just stat alive…" she begged internally as she staggered out of the mess with an injured Arc on her back.  
>A man wearing a white coat noticed her as she walked past him.<p>

"Elesis…" he said softly as he ordered the knights to escort the villagers away from the scene to safety. He himself grabbed his blade as he went into the scene to ensure everything was safe, when he noticed a dead Berthe lying before him.

"You managed to save us all…"

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the lack of actions here. Because I couldn't think properly that time when I write this on the coach, and I keep falling asleep zzz -.-<strong>

**Chapter 6 will be up soon/together too! And do R&R if you like it!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uploaded together with chapter 5. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p>Arc woke up at a start. He looked around him as he noticed that he was back in his room again. There was no one around.<p>

'Did they drag me back from that demon? Most importantly, is the village safe from it?' he thought of many questions.

"Oh, you're awake." he was interrupted by a voice behind him as his ears pricked up. It was Elsword.

"Did you… Save me?" he muttered, his head looking down.

"You should thank my sister. If she didn't defeat that demon all by herself and drag you back, you would have been dead meat already." he sighed. "Anyway, it's a relief that you're safe."

"Where is she?" Arc asked.

"At the roundtable meeting." Elsword replied as he walked out. But he stopped, and said softly. "I hope she's okay…"

* * *

><p>Elesis gulped as she looked around. All of the members in the meeting were high ranking commanders. She was in deep trouble. She was not even supposed to engage in combat outside of the school compound, let alone use her powers recklessly in town. But at least there were no casualties, right?<p>

"Okay, is everyone here?" Vanessa said as she looked around to check the attendance for all the other members.

"Let's begin. Elesis Sieghart, you have been caught engaging in an unofficial battle. Although there were no casualties from the result of this, there has been huge amounts of damage to property. It has also been stated by the school rules that you are not allowed to engage into combat under any circumstances, unless under supervision or within school compounds. You have clearly breached the school rules, doubling the offenses you have committed. Do you hereby accept any form of punishment given to you?" Vanessa said firmly.

"Yes I do." Elesis said grimly.

"I say we just execute her. She has broken way too many rules!" A man wearing black armour, known as Valak, stood up and said.

"Yeah, we should just expel her out of the country!" Another man in red known as Edan added on.

Elesis could only keep quiet. She secretly hoped that she would still come out alive, and see her brother once more, given how brutal some of the commanders can be. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the worst.

"Now hold on the second!" she heard someone interrupt the two. She opened her eyes.

"I was the one who saw her at the scene. If she hadn't defeated Berthe, there would have been more casualties and injuries. I say we should just let her off this time." Elesis looked at the man wearing a white fur coat. The man named Raven looked at her and nodded.

"But she breached the rules!" Edan argued as he banged the table.

"Yes, it's true that she did, but she also saved the lives of many. We can still compensate for the losses incurred."

"Compensate? We have to lose money again? No, I'm getting the money again for you! I say we just punish her!" the treasure hunter, Amelia said.

"The lives and safety of the civilians are more important!" Raven argued.

"Enough!" Vanessa stomped her spear on the ground, silencing the arguing trio. "We came here for a formal discussion, not to fight. Now let's continue." she said.

"I agree with Raven." a girl with purple hair clad in heavy armour started. "It has been a rare case that a student can single-handed defeat such a powerful demon. I say we let her off this time, since she might be of great use to us in the future."

"Thank you Noah." Raven said, approving her explanation.

"I agree with Raven too. She has indeed saved the lives of many, and her abilities would be a very interesting subject to study on." Apple added on.

"But look at the amount of property she has damaged!" Lime argued back.

"My company would be able to help in some of the funds." Apple replied.

The roundtable started to murmur amongst themselves. Some of them wanted her to be punished, while some were more lenient and said she should be let off. Elesis just stared at them, puzzled.

"Okay, I say we take a vote. Should Elesis Seighart be punished for the incident she has been involved in yesterday?" Vanessa said.

"Edan?"

"Yes."

"Valak?"

"Hell yes."

"Noah?"

"No."

"Amelia?"

"Yes."

"Lime?"

"Yes."

"Raven?"

"No."

"Apple?"

"No."

"Penensio?"

"No."

There was an equal number of votes for whether she was to be punished or not.

"It's all left with you now, Vanessa."

The next few minutes were intense. No one dared to speak, as all eyes were on Vanessa. Elesis could hardly breathe.

'What if she says yes? I would be dead already!'

After a long moment that seemed like ages, Vanessa sighed and started,"Elesis Seighart, you are hereby forgiven for your actions yesterday. However, if you are caught engaging in combat without authority again, you will be punished accordingly."

Elesis heaved a sigh of relief. She was finally safe.

"Meeting dismissed." she heard Vanessa say as the commanders streamed out of the room. Elesis followed suit, until she heard her name called. It was Raven.

"Elesis," he started. "Yesterday, when I was patrol, I noticed a white-haired male with those weird cat ears wandering around. I saw you carrying him out from the scene yesterday. Is he someone related to you?"

"Erm… Uh…" There was no escape. She can't lie to Raven. He would find out. She sighed heavily and whispered,"Would you mind helping me keep a secret?" At least Raven could be trusted, since he did offer to mentor Elsword in some of his sword combat. She proceeded to explain everything to him.

Raven nodded as he said,"I will help you keep this secret safe, provided that he does not cause any trouble to the town or harm the civilians. If necessary actions are required to stop him, I'll still do so." Elesis left the council building as she headed home.

'Man, what a day. I hope Arc doesn't run off on his own anymore, or I'll get into even more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the fact that the Epic NPCs are acting as generals in this story.:D As for Speka and Lowe, I left them out purposely because I have other roles planned for them. As for Proto, well, she's a destructive nasod, and acts like a weapon, I can't possibly put her as a general, I may or may not include her in the story.(depends on how the story flows.)<strong>

**One thing here, the fact that Raven knows about Arc is important because he would be playing an important role in later chapters to prevent the other commanders from finding out about him, and as well as keeping Elesis and Arc safe.**

**There will be more Elesis x Add bonding in the next few chapters, and Eve, Chung and Ara will appear more too!**

**As for the other characters, if you're wondering, Aisha will appear within the next 2-3 chapters. As for Rena, her role in the story won't be big, and I'm still deciding what role I should make her play in this story, so she won't appear any time sooner. As for PT Add, that I've mentioned to be including in this story, and I've already hinted him in the flashbacks, will appear for a minor role in the next chapter, but not with the main cast. I'll slowly bring him into the main cast, that's what I'm planning on doing.**

**Do R&R if you like it!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates here! I was too busy to upload the chapters that I only wrote them using my phone and uploaded them onto Tumblr.**

**As you can see, this chapter mainly focuses on Arc and Elesis, so, yeah, you can call this a ship if you want.**

* * *

><p>Elesis walked through the front door. It was already late at night. Everything was silent. She walked in silently and went to on the lights, being extremely careful not to wake up her brother. It has been a long day. When she switched on the lights, she was surprised to be met with a sleeping Arc on the sofa. He seemed to have recovered from the injuries. She noticed him shivering and his right eye twitching as he had trouble having a good sleep.<p>

'_Looks like you have been through a lot too huh?'_ she thought as she hugged him and petted his head, calming him down almost instantly.

_'Something needs to change here.'_ she thought as she left for her room, unaware that her hug has awoken the sleeping Arc, who was peeping at her secretly.

_'I'm sorry for all the trouble you have to go through because of me…'_ he thought as he glanced back at her.

It was a good thing that the next day was a Sunday.

"'Morning sis!" Elsword said excitedly upon seeing his sister again. "How did the meeting go?"

"I'm all fine. They let me off narrowly." Elesis replied as she yawned. "Where's Arc? I thought I saw him sleeping on the sofa yesterday."

"Sleeping in his ro- Wait! Don't enter his room! You'll get electrocuted!" Elsword shouted as he dragged his sister back.

"Oh please, like he'll do that to his master. Besides, get ready, it's a big day today!" Elesis ignore her brother's warnings and slammed his door open.

"Wake up lazy kitty! It's a big day today and we're going out!" Elesis yelled at the top of her lungs as she dragged Arc out of the bed by his tail.

"Ouch! My tail! What was that for?" Arc hissed as he crawled to the edge of his bed, hiding his tail behind.

"Get dressed! We're going for an outing today!" Elesis said as she threw him his hairband and shoved him into the toilet.

"Hey, at least let me-" he was shut up by the door being slammed in his face. Arc sighed as his ears fell to the sides of his head. After all that has happened yesterday, she's still in her jolly and fiery mood.

_'Guess I'll have to obey her for now given how persistent she can be. Even though I really hate going out…'_ Arc groaned as he summoned his Dynamos to help him clean up.

-Some time later-

"Ok! Is everyone ready?" Elesis asked as she held on her picnic basket.

"Yes Sis!" Elsword instantly replied.

"Ugh, why am I involved in this crapshit again?" Arc groaned internally, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked back.

"Hey! Don't look so down about this! You're our special guest today!" Elesis said as she held on to Arc's hand as they set off.

Having a picnic in the park on a breezy day is ideal for everyone. All was well, except Arc yelling at Elsword to mind his manners.

"Hey you! Stop spilling jam all over the carpet! And go wipe your mouth clean now!" Arc growled as he pointed at Elsword. He could never get used to this lifestyle. He preferred to be alone in his room, doing his research.

"That's it, I'm going to breathe some fresh air now." Arc said as he walked away from the siblings.

"Hey where are you going? Wait up!" Elesis yelled as she chased after Arc.

It was sure difficult to give chase to him. Fortunately, he didn't run off this time. Elesis found him sitting by a huge cherry blossom tree, staring at the scenery before him. It was the highest point in the entire town they lived in, and the scenery there was especially spectacular, with a gentle breeze blowing by, making it an ideal place to find peace.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elesis said as she sat beside Arc.

"I guess…" He said without looking at her.

The two sat together for a long time, not talking to each other.

"…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Arc finally said, breaking the silence.

"Nah, it's okay. At least we're both fine now, right?" Elesis smiled at him.

"This place…" Arc started. "It reminded me of my hometown." She was shocked. It was the first time he actually shared something with her.

"That's great, I guess. That's why you say you want to return back, right?"

"No… That's not it." Arc said as his ears droped down.

"It's all gone now. There's nothing left. Everything was… Gone. Forever."

Elesis was speechless. She hadn't knew that Arc had been through so much in his life.

"Oh, I guess I'm sorry for triggering those tragic memories." she said. She wasn't exactly good with all these sad pasts.

"It's fine. I've gotten over it. Sort of." Arc said. "And let's talk about something lighter."

"Oh yes, I still have this with me." Elesis said as she pulled out a toy feather and started tickling and slapping him on the head playfully.

"You know, I'm not exactly interested in this." Arc sweatdropped and took the feather away from her.

"But you're still a cat!" Elesis insisted.

"Yes so what? You can say I'm human too. I'm just born like that." Arc said.

Elesis pulled out a ball of yawn. "Now which little kitty wants this now?" she sang.

"Oh me, me!" Arc suddenly got excited as his ears pricked up.

"Then go get it." she said as she rolled the ball of yawn, with an excited Arc chasing behind.

She giggled as she watched him chase after the yawn and get himself entangled. Suddenly, Arc slipped and rolled down the gentle slope they were on, casuing Elesis to gasp.

"Are you alright?" she asked while suppressing her laughter at Arc lying on a pile of grass, still trying to untangle himself.

"Great, now my clothes are dirty." Arc growled. But when he noticed Elesis laughing at him, he stopped and stared at her, with a slight smile escaping from his lips.

"What took you so long?" Elsword asked as Elesis dragged an all dirty and pissed Arc back.

"Nothing. We're just having some fun." Elesis said, ruffling the hair of the growling Arc.

"Let's go back." The trio headed back. However, oblivious to them, was a pair of amber eyes staring onto them. Her eyes narrowed as she observed them walk away.

"So my suspicions are correct. Those siblings do have a summon as well. I must do something to protect myself." the person said, before walking off. "Come on, Chung, let's head home."

—

"What are you doing?" Elesis asked, as she watched Arc work with his screens.

"Just checking some data. Why aren't you asleep?" Arc asked.

"As your master, it is important for me to watch over you, and stay by your side even till late at night." Elesis said, plopping down beside Arc.

"Huh… Your brother is already asleep, you know. Don't you have school tomorrow? You don't have to stay up that late for me. I'm a late sleeper."

"I don't care. It is important for me to look after you."

"… Suit yourself." Arc sighed as he got back to his work.

Sooner or later, Elesis felt her eyelids get heavy as her vision began to narrow, and soon, everything became pitch black.

-Unknown place -

"Please spare me! I promise I won't mess with you again!" a bruised and beaten-up man pleaded as he tried to stagger away.

"Kekeke… It's too late, you know… It's been a long time since I ever had such a good fight. Die, you fucker! Kahahaha!" A shadow loomed over the man, as dying screams were heard, piercing the silent night.

"Kekeke… That was fun…" The figure tossed the bloodied limp body across the alley. "Too bad I dirtied my hands again."  
>The figure looked up to the moon, revealing a of bright magenta eye glowing eerily in the dark.<p>

"But all I would like to know…" he said. "Is… Where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>You can pretty much guess who the person mentioned in the last part is. XD<strong>

**R&R if you like it!:D **


	8. Chapter 8

Elesis' vision started to become clear again. She opened her eyes, only to be met with the bright sun shining into her eyes. She looked down, and noticed that someone had placed a jacket on her.

"So I fell asleep in the end huh?" she said softly. 'Arc must have gone back to his room to sleep.'

It was until she felt something squirming under the purple jacket placed on her. She pulled open the jacket, and noticed Arc tugging onto her clothes, sleeping soundly.

She smiled. Perhaps he does have a heart of kindness, just that he wouldn't show it easily. She stroked his hair gently. 'It's so soft…' she thought as she scratched the back of his ears, causing his ears to twitch slightly and him to purr in content.  
>"He's so cute when he does that." Elesis giggled softly as she continued stroking him. Just then, Arc shot up and crawled to the edge of the sofa.<p>

"What are you doing?" he growled, brushing furiously as his ears and tail spiked up.

"Nothing. I thought you liked that." Elesis replied innocently as she handed him his hoodie.

"… Nevermind…" he turned away from her, with his face still blushing red as he put on his hoodie. "You should go to school now."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go wake Elsword up." she yawned as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Elesis! But someone told me to pass you this letter!" a short bespectacled girl apologized profusely as she handed Elesis the neatly folded letter.<p>

Elesis took over the letter.

"Who do you think would send me a letter on such a day?" she asked Ara, who was beside her.

"Who knows? Maybe a boy wants to ask you out!" she replied.

"Nah, you know what type of a girl I am." She tore open the letter and read aloud the neatly written words.

"Dear Elesis," she started. "Please meet me at the rooftop after school today. And bring no one along. If you try and escape  
>from this, I'll personally send my servants to capture you. There's no escape from this. I know every class you take and when you end school."<p>

"That's strange. There's no sign off or signature to this." Ara said.

"I know. Should I go? It sounds like someone wants to spar with me." Elesis wondered.

"I think you shouldn't go! It could be a trap!" Ara said.

"Huh? But said person seems to know which class I am in. And it said I can't escape. I guess I'll still go and check it out."

"But it's dangerous!" Ara insisted. "If you are going then I'm coming with you!"

"But it said not to bring anyone-"

"I don't care! As a friend, I should be worried about your safety!"

Elesis sighed. Ara can be really persistent at times. "Okay. You may tag along. But if anything gets too dangerous, I want you to save yourself first, get it?" Elesis finally said.

It was not long before the after school bell rang. Elesis and Ara headed to the rooftop cautiously, with their weapons ready to attack if needed.

"Who do you think it is?" Elesis whispered.  
>"I don't know. I don't hear anyone though." They opened the door cautiously.<p>

That was when they were met with a person sitted on a round table covered with neat white tablecloth, sipping her tea calmly.

"E-Eve?!" the duo exclaimed in shock. "I see that you are here." she said with her usual poker face, before glancing at Ara.

"I said not to bring anyone else here, did I not?" she sighed.

"But-" "Nevermind. She doesn't seem much of a threat. Let's start." she said as she petted her two drones beside her, which nudged her affectionately.

Ara was annoyed when Eve completely disregarded her. 'What an arrogant rich girl.' she pouted.

"Let's get to the point. Elesis Sieghart, I'm sure do have a summon, am I right?" Eve said calmly.

"W-what? Of course not!" Elesis broke out into cold sweat. How did she know about Arc? It can't be! The only people who knew about his existence is only her, her brother, Ara and Raven. No one else should know it.

She glanced over at Ara, who immediately shook her head, signalling to her that she said nothing to Eve about this.

"There's no need to deny. I saw both of you at the park yesterday." Eve tapped her fingers.

"H-huh? N-no! It must be a mistake! That wasn't me!" Elesis stuttered. Impossible. Arc had his hood on, it's impossible for anyone to see those ears.

"So you're still going to deny it? Chung, come out now. We're eliminating this threat." Eve said as she snapped her fingers.

The other door to the other rooftop was forced open, as a heavily armoured boy with long blond hair dashed out. He had a huge cannon strapped on his back and a fur collar. Most interestingly, he had two pointed ears on his hesd that looked like a wolf.

Just as he was about to dash out, he got stuck in the door.

"Ugh, I can't…" he said as he tried to pull out his cannon, which was stuck at the door. He pulled it out with great force, only for it to suddenly pop out of the door and fly out of his hands. He tried to He tried to catch it, but unfortunately it failed, as it landed on him, crushing on him. The three girls sweatdropped at the clumsiness of the wolf boy. Elesis silently snickered at him.

'Is that her summon? How clumsy!' she laughed internally.

The wolf boy stood up with trouble and said with a bright smile as he saluted,"Yes, Master called?"

Eve facepalmed. "How could you be so clumsy…" The wolf boy rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, elminate that girl. You can ignore the one with the black hair." she ordered as she pointed to Elesis.

"B-but Master, I-I've already sworn that I won't kill anyone!" Chung protested. "Is protecting me more important or your own values?" Eve asked.

Upon hearing the word 'protect', Chung immediately said,"Yes, Master!" He charged towards Elesis, swinging his cannon at her. Elesid dodged it easily.

"I'm sorry for hurting you! But my master wants me to protect her, so I must protect her at all costs!" he said.

'Heh, too slow.' she thought as she launched an aeriel fireball at him, only to be blocked by his cannon.

"Someone with the defenses and no speed huh? I can deal with that!" Elesis said.

"Watch out!" Ara said as she pushed Elesis to the side, helping her dodge a cannonball launched at her.

Just as they managed to get up, a faceless servant pointed his blade at Ara's neck.

"As an outsider you shouldn't interfere with the battle. Oberon, take her away." Eve ordered as Ara was forcefully dragged away by the servant.

"Wait! I-" Before she could finish her sentence, the door was closed upon her.

"Don't worry, your friend is fine. Now, let the battle continue." Eve said monotonously as she ordered Chung to charge at her again.

Elesis managed to dodge his closed-ranged attacks and deal some blows with her sword, but he managed to block off all the attacks with his cannon.

"Impressive." she panted. Just as she wasn't focused, Chung launched a cannonball at her. She turned around, and noticed that she had no time to escape. It was too late.

She closed her eyes as the attack approached her. But it never came, as she heard a laser and the cannonball being reflected to somewhere else. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

"A-Arc?!" she choked out. The cat boy stood on an elevated platform, before jumping down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I knew you would strike sometime soon." Arc said, looking at Eve. "After all, weren't you the one observing us yesterday? Don't think I'm clueless, I just didn't want to dirty my hands on someone like you." He smirked.

"So you finally came…" Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Yes and so what? You and your little dog there is just too weak." Arc said.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" Chung screamed.

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll just let my Dynamos destroy you once and for all." he said as he summoned his weapons, as purple lightning engulfed him and a huge explosion occurred.

Elesis just sat there, stunned. Everything happened way too fast. She didn't even get what happened at all.

'Crap, the school is going to crumble if I don't stop them.' she thought.

"STOP!" she yelled at the two summons exchanging blows with each other.

All three of them looked at her.

"Tch! I was just getting to the best part!" Arc growled.

"Can we just talk about this without fighting?" she begged.

The four of them stared at each other in silence, until Eve finally said,"Fine. However, the two of you are to serve as my distant bodyguards. If I get into danger, the two of you are to protect me." she said as she pointed at Arc and Elesis.

"What? That's not fair! Hey, fire- girl, I say we just finish them off now!" Arc protested, only to have his mouth covered by Elesis.

"We accept. As long as you don't mess around with my brother and Arc."

Elesis sighed. There was no other choice.  
>"So the deal has been made. I will take my leave now. Chung, Oberon, let's go. And let that girl go." Eve ordered as she walked off, with Chung and Oberon following right behind.<p>

" Elesis!" Ara exclaimed worriedly as she dashed out to the rooftop and hugged her friend.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"Sure, Eve has left already. We're safe now." Elesis smiled.

"Hey! What was that for? I could've finished them off in one blow!" Arc yelled, with his tail flicking.

"Don't worry! I don't think Eve will attack us anymore, at least."

Elesis reassured, as she ruffled Arc's hair. "At least we know that she's with us for now."

"Hey stop messing with my hair!" Arc said as he tried to run away from Elesis' tight grip.

"U-Um, thanks for saving my friend, u-um how do I address you?" Ara stuttered as she bowed at Arc.

"You can just call him Arc. I don't think kitty boy likes to be callef anything else." Elesis said, as she hugged Arc.

"Let me go now or I'll send my Dynamos after you!" Arc growled.

"Nah, he's a cute fellow actually. Don't mind his threats." Elesis said as she started to pull Arc's cheeks as Ara just sweatdropped.

"…I swear I'll kill you someday" Arc growled as he blushed slightly.

"C'mon, let's go home. I'm sure Elsword will get worried if I don't get back soon." Elesis said as they trio left the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"Master, what's wrong?" Chung asked as he struggled to keep back with Eve. "Nothing." Eve said as she walked faster. "Hey, wait up!" Chung said as he rushed forward, only to be stopped by Moby and Remy. The two made some noises and Chung smiled after that.<p>

"I see. So Master thinks she has finally been able to make some friends, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the Arc vs Chung fight is okay... And Chung is a wolf, not a dog, even though he's always being made fun of because of that.<strong>

**R&R if you like it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll upload 4 chapters at once this time round. Sorry if it seemed too much for you guys but I really, really can't remember to upload them here. T.T**

**And introducing Aisha in this chapter! She's currently a HM, and no I'm not shipping her with Elboy this time round. They'll be two brats who literally argues over everything. And she's also a secret fujoshi, for your information. (will suffice in later chapters after PT appears officially)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, class!" a young lady with a formidable bust size said loudly.<p>

"The year-end project is here, so I want you to listen up closely, because this will be graded."

The students in the class groaned upon hearing the word 'graded'. It looks like they won't be able to slack off now.

"Each of you will be assigned a topic to do research on, and you'll have to submit a report by the end of the month. Get it clear?" The female teacher said strictly. "And definitely, no late submissions, or I will personally deduct marks from your overall grade." She walked left and right, as all the students listened attentively.

"ELSWORD!" she suddenly screamed. "Wake up now and listen! You'll fail if you don't listen carefully now!" She shot a glare at the sleeping red-head at the back, who got up all groggy.

"Huh?" Elsword looked at her sleepily, as the rest of the class looked at him and snickered amongst themselves softly.

"Repeat what I've just said." The teacher said sternly.

"Um… You said there was a graded project?" Elsword sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"And?"

"Isn't that it?" He laughed awkwardly, causing the teacher to facepalm.

"Elsword, if you don't pass this project," the teacher paused for a while to let things sink in. "It means you will fail your academics for this year."

"But I get straight As for combat classes!" Elsword protested. "Doesn't that make up for that?"

"Well yes, I know you're strong in combat, like your sister, but you still have to pass all your academic subjects in order to get promoted!" The teacher argued.

"What? But I failed my academics last year and I still managed to get promoted!"

"That's because your sister stomped into the principal's office and demanded for you to get promoted."

"Oh, ehehe…" Elsword scratched the back of his head. Elesis can get really protective over him at times like this. "Moving on," the teacher shrugged off the topic. "I've assigned you into pairs for this project, and I'll place the group list on the board now."

The students instantly rushed to the front to see who they're paired with. There were some groans, while there were also some cheers.

"Man, I really hope I don't get paired up with you." A purple-haired girl shot a glare at Elsword.

"Not like I want to be with you too!" Elsword returned back the glare. The two of them stood side by side to check their names, and right after that, both screamed in unison.

"WHAT?!" the two students screamed. They rushed to the teacher, and started protesting.

"Teacher! You can't put me together with him!" the purple-haired girl pointed at Elsword.

"I don't want to be with a geek!" Elsword shouted as he glared at the girl.

The teacher just stared at them arguing with each other, and said,"Well, I put the two of you together because Elsword has the lowest grades in the class, while Aisha has the top grades here. I've already balanced all the groups in terms of academic strength, so don't question me about the groupings and work together."  
>"But-" Aisha protested, but was interrupted by the teacher.<p>

"The groups are already set, you can't switch partners, Miss Aisha." The purple-haired girl looked down.

"Great, now I'm stuck with a bossy nerd." Elsword pouted as he walked off, with a furious Aisha yelling at him, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>"ARC!" Elsword dashed into the house and shouted.<p>

"What? Stop shouting in my ears, brat. It hurts a lot, you know?" Arc twitched his ears and glared at the red head.

"Hide your ears and tail now!" He pleaded. "Aisha's coming over in 10 minutes!" "Huh?" Arc blinked at him. "Why? And who's Aisha?"

"Forget about all that! We have a project to discuss, and I need you to hide yourself now!"

"Aisha?" Elesis walked out of her room. "You mean, that magician who has trained directly under the Ice Princess Noah?"

"Ugh, yes, that's the one!" Elsword said as he shoved Arc into the room.

"Hey, stop pushing me!" Arc hissed, but the door shut before him.

"Hey, you know, you two actually make a really good pair!" Elesis suggested.

"NO!" Elsword screamed, but the doorbell rang just when he was about to deny it. "I'll go get the door." he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Can you at least say something more intelligent and stop letting me do all the talking?" Aisha glared at her partner.<p>

"What?" Elsword rebutted. "Don't expect everyone to be as smart as you, nerd." He stuck out his tongue.

"Take that back!" Aisha shouted as she smacked her partner with her staff.

"Hey, your sister told me to deliver these to you." Arc opened the door, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey, who's that? And why is he wearing a hood?" Aisha pointed at Arc.

"Nah, he's just a housemate." Elsword shrugged it off. "He just wears that hood because it's cool."

"I like those cat ears though." Aisha said.  
>Just when Arc was about to leave, he tripped over something, and fell flat onto the ground.<p>

"Hey, at least bother cleaning your room up, brat!" He got up and glared at the red-head, who stared at him worriedly.

"Oh crap…" Elsword sweatdropped as he saw Aisha gasp when she saw the ears and tail.

"What?" Arc tilted his head, and then touched his head to feel his ears.

"Are those…" Aisha was shocked. "Real ears?" She touched the ears, which twitched when she touched it.

"Umm, we have a lot of explaining to do now, Aisha…" Elsword broke into cold sweat.

* * *

><p>Ara sat alone in the cafeteria. After Arc has arrived, Elesis didn't seem to spend as much time with her as she used to. She sipped her drink sadly.<p>

'It sure feels lonely without your best friend,' she thought. Elesis has denied most of her invitations to hang out after school, all because she wanted to look after Arc. She wasn't how she felt about that. Is it jealousy?

Or anger? She didn't know. Or was she happy that Elesis has gotten another friend? She felt neglected for the first time. She looked down, as she was about to cry.

"Hey." A voice broke her thoughts as she looked up.

"Eve?" she said in surprise.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

"U-um, yeah, s-sure!" she stuttered a bit as she wasn't really comfortable with the rich girl.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friend?" Eve asked again.

"Well, she went to take care of her summon."

"Are you sad about it?" Eve tilted her head.

"U-um, n-no, not at all!" Ara immediately replied.

"There's no need to hide from me. I know exactly how you feel."

"You… Do?" Ara sighed.

"I understand about loneliness better than you." Eve started. "When I was young, I never had any friends." She said, with a hint of sadness.

"You mean… Not a single friend?" Ara asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She nodded. "Everyone ostracized me because I was rich. No one wanted to talk to me because they just feel that I'm… different. They disliked me. They think I'm just a pampered spoilt girl with everything in the world. I'm already used to it now, being alone and everything, and only my servants by my side."

"Oh…" Ara was speechless. "I'm sorry… For what you have been through."

"It's okay." Eve smiled a little. "Now that I've gotten Chung, I feel… Much more happy and loved than usual."

Ara didn't know what to say. At first, she despised Eve, because she thought she was all that spoilt girl who can only boss people around. Now, her impression of her changed. Maybe she should be nicer to her.

"Elesis probably didn't have the time to make it. I'm sure she'll still find time for you." Eve reassured. "Why don't you get your own summon, if you're that lonely?"

"Eh? N-no! It's against my family's rules to obtain a summon through illegal means!" Ara immediately said.

Eve laughed a bit. "So you're really an obedient girl huh?" Then, her face turned serious. "Have you seen the latest news?" She asked.

"Um, no, why?" Ara wondered.

"About a mysterious person lurking around at night and attacking people." "Why would he do that?"

"No one knows, eight people have been attacked already, all in the dark, and three have died from the attacks."

"That's horrible…" Ara gasped.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I know you have training until very late. Be careful when you walk home." Eve warned.

" Okay…" Ara replied slowly. It sure seemed dangerous, that people are getting attacked increasingly often at night. Could it be the same person?

"I need to leave now. See you in school tomorrow." Eve grabbed her backpack and walked off, leaving Ara sitting at the table alone.

'Maybe I should get my own summon…' she thought as she looked out of the window.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Chung followed Eve closely behind. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you outside? It's already nine, and it's dangerous if you walk outside alone!"<p>

"I don't need your protection for now. I have Oberon to keep a lookout for me." Eve replied. "Now go guard the house when I'm gone for my night walk."

"Yes, Master!"

Walking around in the park at night is something Eve enjoyed. Not only were there no one around and she should enjoy the peaceful silence, the breeze also calmed her and she loved it a lot. Just as she was standing there enjoying the breeze, she heard a faint laughter from behind.

"Who's there?" she turned back immediately.

"Kekeke… So that strong energy was radiating from you… Great, a worthy opponent, finally, kahahaha!" The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Eve commanded. No one came out, but she sword she saw a shadow, with a bright, glowing magenta eye staring back at her. Out of the blue, serveral pulse bullets were shot at her.

"Oberon, guard!" she ordered the faceless servant to stand in front of her and form a shield. It deflected the pulse bullets.

"Oh? Is that a nasod? Interesting, kekeke…" she heard the voice say.

"Slice up anyone in the way." Eve ordered as Oberon, armed with his blades, dashed towards her assailant and slashed at him, causing him to fly back a few metres. She couldn't see his face, just the eyes itself.  
>"Tch! How annoying! How would you like this!" The mysterious shadow said as he launched an electron quake towards her.<br>"Oberon, block the attack!" Eve ordered, but the quake was too strong to be blocked, causing her to fall back, injured from the attack.

"Now, to finish things up, kekeke…" She swore she saw the figure grin as he approached her. Suddenly, flashlights shone towards the shadow, causing him to retreat back.

"Whoever you are, I won't allow you to hurt this girl." A female voice said, standing in front of Eve with her guards.  
>"Tch! More assholes now! How troublesome!" the figure growled as he leapt off and escaped.<p>

The lady turned towards Eve. "Take her to the hospital for treatment now." She ordered the guards.

"But Miss Apple, the assailant just escaped!" One of the guards said.

"It's okay. Now that I've confirmed his existence, I'll make a report to the headquarters tomorrow. And we'll track him down, for sure." Apple said as she and the guards walked off with an injured Eve carried in their arms.

'I swear, I felt… something similar to Elesis' summon…' Eve thought before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you feel it? Add's coming in soon haha. Probably in the next one or two chapters he'll officially appear. As I've hinted in previous chapters, Add is PT and is Arc's older twin brother, and the concept behind their relationship is about two brothers who grew up together and stuck to each other for everything when they're young, but they slowly grew apart due to having different beliefs and ended up being rivals. (Not enemies, Rivals.)<strong>

**R&R if you like it!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter I'll post for today. I have two more chapters already posted on my Tumblr account, but I'll save them for a few days later.**

**And don't mind the epic NPCs appearance. It's pretty trivial to the plot, really.**

* * *

><p>"Tch! Damn those assholes!" the figure with one visible magenta eye growled in the dark. "It hurts… It hurts a lot…" he clutched his left shoulder with his bloodied right arm in pain. He glanced up into the night sky. "Soon," he let out an insane laugh. "I will get out of this damned place, keke…"<p>

* * *

><p>"What? Eve was hospitalized?!" Elesis gasped in horror. "What happened?" She banged the table loudly, which almost everyone in the class could hear.<p>

"No one knows what happened. But I heard she has been attacked last night." Ara gazed at her in sadness, and then lowered her head. "It's strange, though." She spoke softly.

"What's strange?" Elesis inquired on.

"It's nothing." Ara shrugged it off.

"Tell me, Ara. Maybe you might know what is actually going on."

Ara sighed. She didn't mean to hide things from her best friend, but she just didn't want her to worry about her safety. It could be a coincidence, or maybe someone is in fact watching them. She was scared.

"I met Eve at the cafeteria yesterday." She started. "She told me about the recent attacks at night…" She took a deep breath. "Well, go on." Elesis said as she listened attentively.

"She told me to be careful. She warned me about everything. And she got attacked that night. Could it be the same person that has been attacking the others has attacked Eve?" Ara said, trembling in fear.

"That could be a possibility." Elesis placed her hands on her chin. "But it sounds more like a coincidence to me."

"But we could be in danger! What if that person knows about our secret and go after us next?" Ara raised her tone slightly. "Well, we'll have to find out." Elesis winked at her, not showing any concern about Ara's worries. "C'mon, let's go visit Eve this afternoon. Maybe she can provide us with some information."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that is the guy?" Edan looked at the hologram screen set up by Apple.<p>

"Positive." Apple crossed her arms.

"But we can't even see his face clearly!" Valak argued.

"Calm down, Valak." Raven said. "By the way, Apple, what made you think that it could be the assailant to all the other cases we had?"

"As from the results collated from the surviving victims," Apple paused a while to let everything sink in. "They did hear a crazed laughter coming from the assailant, as well as a bright glowing right eye. Also, two of the victims have also mentioned being hit by electical bullets and electron quakes, which is clearly what he used against her." Apple carried on as she rewind the videoclip.

"But this is strange." Noah said. "There's almost no connection between any of the victims. We've had businessmen, drunk thugs, teenagers and now an heiress of a renowned company being attacked."

"His attack patterns are completely randomized." Amelia added on.

"That's what we'll have to find out." Apple said. "If this many people have been attacked, he's bound to strike again anytime. We have to increase our night patrols."

"Great. More work. Now I have to tag along again?" Edan sighed. He hated extra work, especially when Apple glanced at him when she spoke.

"I'll go check on the girl." Raven said as he got up from his seat.

* * *

><p>"You guys… Came to see me?" Eve asked in disbelief.<p>

"Of course, we were worried about you!" Elesis said.

"If only you didn't fight with the nurses to get in…" Ara sweatdropped.

Chung sat by his master's side, glancing at her sadly. "I told you to bring me along…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a few minor injuries." Eve scratched the back of his ears, and smiled gently.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while." Raven said as he stepped out of the ward.  
>"So, do you recount what happened yesterday?" Elesis asked.<p>

"Yes." Eve nodded her head. "I was just taking an evening stroll in the park, when suddenly, this mysterious figure attacked me from behind. It's good thing that Oberon managed to block off some of the hits, or else I could've severely injured."

"You mean, you didn't have your drones, what's that called, Moby and Remy, with you?"

"I thought I would be safe, so I left them at home under the care of Chung." She continued. "I didn't expect any of these to happen."

"Did that person say anything, like knowing you or something?" Ara asked.

"No. But he did say that he felt an immense energy radiating from me. All I saw was a bright magenta glowing eye and a crazed laughter from the shadows."

"Magenta glowing eye? That's oddly familiar." Elesis said as images of Arc appeared in her mind. But it can't be him right? She saw him in the house all night yesterday.

"Speaking of which," Eve closed her eyes. "I need to speak with Elesis. Alone." She glanced at Ara, understood her meaning and stepped out of the room.

"What is it that you want from me?" Elesis asked in puzzlement.

"I didn't mention this to anyone, but I'll tell you this only. Listen carefully." Eve said firmly.

"Okay…"

"Right when I was attacked by the mysterious figure, I felt a familiar energy. The same one as Arc."

"Hey!" Elesis interrupted her immediately. "Are you trying to say that Arc attacked you? He didn't, alright? I saw him at home all night long!"

"No. I didn't say that he attacked me. I felt a more destructive sense of power, and when he was fighting me, I felt this desperate hunger for power. Something that Arc wouldn't have. Furthermore, I also noticed six flying objects behind him that he used to attack me, similar to how Arc did." She paused to let everything sink in.

"Do you mean… That person could be related to Arc in some way?" Elesis asked, with a slight shock.

"That could be possible. But I'm not absolutely sure yet. When I first met Arc that day, I noticed his eyes… His eyes were hiding something… Something that none of us know. They seemed to be filled with anger, and maybe even hatred. He must have been through a lot…"

"Maybe I can ask him about that… But he's always so distant from people… I'm not sure whether he'll answer them…" Elesis expressed her doubts. She couldn't say that Arc has fully been able to trust her just yet, even though their relationship has improved quite a lot as compared to the start.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the house, Arc was having a terrible nightmare. He clenched onto his blanket tightly as he curled into a tight ball.<p>

"Why are you doing this?!" He said in the dream.

"Pffft! Does it look like I care? All of these fuckers should just die! Kahahaha!" another white-haired male stood in front of him and laughed.

"Well, you didn't have to kill her! She helped us, more than once, at least show some gratitude, you insolent bastard!"

"Like I fucking would! My business is done here, I'm leaving now." The male said as he turned to walk off.

"Not so fast." Arc teleported in front of him. "Apologize now or I'm not letting you go."

The male cracked his fists and narrowed his visible right eye. His black ears flattened as he glared at male dressed in white in front of him.

"Do you want me to repeat myself again, brother? Get out of my way or I'll make you." He hissed in rage.

"Try me, I'm not scared of you." Arc narrowed his left eye.

"Oh, look who's the daredevil here?" The male mocked. "I thought you were always the innocent little boy who hid behind me all the time when we faced those street bullies. But look at you now, daring to talk back and go against your older brother? I'll make you know your place, weakling, kahahaha!" He launched a punch directly at Arc's face, which Arc blocked off easily with his dynamos.

"As much as I don't want to fight you, I do have what I believe in. And no, I no longer need your help now, nor do I need to follow you ever again." he hissed.

"Take this!" The white-maled male launched another set of punches towards Arc, who just blocked all of them with his dynamos.

"Please, just stop this! You know what we've all been through, and how we lost… Him… As well…" Arc persuaded his brother.

"Does it look like I don't remember? I'm doing all this, all I need… Is more power… So that I can destroy everything… That is worthless to me…" The black coated male grinned maniacally as he launched an eletron quake. "I just have to get rid of you, weakling… Kek…"  
>Arc's eyes narrowed as he dodged the electron quake. "I'm not a weakling… You fool… I'll show you that I'm not the same as what you think I am…" he snarled as he charged up a laser towards the other male, who easily dodged it.<p>

"Pffft! You think you can actually touch me with that? I could have died laughing from this! I'll show you what it means to be strong!" he said as he fired multiple electrical beams at Arc, who couldn't manage to dodge and block it in time, causing him to get hit and fall back on his rear.

"This is what you get for messing with your superior!" The black-coated male stepped in front of him and kicked his stomach hard, causing him to groan in pain on the ground.

"See you soon, fucker!" he said in a mocking tone as he walked off, leaving an injured Arc on the floor in pain. Arc glared at the figure as he faded away into the background.

'Someday… Someday… I'll get my revenge on you… Just you wait… Asshole…'

"Arc! Arc!" he heard a faint voice wake him up from his dream. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Elsword shaking him roughly, with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? You were hissing in pain in your sleep!" Elsword asked.

"I'm fine. Now get lost." Arc got up and clutched his eye.

'I will get back… And I will find you again… And make you pay… After all these battles with you ever since that day… Add…' he growled in his mind as he furrowed his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I'm running late again!" Ara said as she dashed through the streets back home. It was already past nine, and she cursed herself for staying too late at the training field to train more. She made a beeline through the alley, where it would take her only five minutes to reach home.<p>

_Crash!_ She heard the trashcans shake violently.

"Anyone there?" She asked. A figure slowly approached her as she leapt back instinctively.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She said as she readied her spear.

The figure staggered slowly towards her, eventually falling on his knees and revealing his face to her. Ara gasped. In front of her, lay a white-haired teen with a purple streak running down his right eye. He had a black leather jacket on, with white fur on the collar. The most prominent thing is, that he had a pair of black cat ears on his head. He clenched his teeth in pain as he could barely open his eyes. The six flying objects hovering behind dropped on the cold and chilly ground as well, lying motionless around him.

"Are you alright?" Ara rushed towards him, holding his head onto her lap.

"Get… Away… From… Me… You… Asshole…" The male growled weakly before he blacked out completely.

_"This is bad,"_ Ara thought._ "I have to get him home for treatment before he gets further injured."_

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are wondering, yes, the 'Him' which Arc mentions is indeed who you think he would be(if it's not AT or PT then who could it be lol?). And no, I'm not bringing that 'Him' into the story any time sooner.(A very very long time, I mean) So don't worry about it.<strong>

**R&R if you like it!:D**


End file.
